


You're my obsession Pinetree

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is obsessed with Dipper, Bill loves Dipper very much, Creepy, Dipper is still 12, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Rape, Stalker Bill, Stalking, Yandere Bill Cipher, bill is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher loves his little Pinetree, He is his obsession, his religion, His fetish, He's everything to him and he will have him no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my obsession Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I really hope you will like this oneshot I made, I hope you will enjoy.

Bill Cipher has an obsession, An obsession that won't stop until he has what he wants and what he wants is a simple boy, a boy named Dipper Pines, He loved everything about the boy, He was so perfect, so pure, so innocent. The boy was his obsession, His religion, His fetish.

He remembers the first time when he met him,The boy was walking through the hallways of his school, The boy's brown eyes were filled with so much happiness, He was so innocent, so pure,Just so perfect. The boy was talking with a girl his age, who was probably his sister, He felt jealous seeing her talk with the boy, but he just shrugged it off.

He decided to wait until the end of the school day and then he followed the boy, The brunette was again talking with his sister, He quickly learned that the boy's name was Dipper, Because that was the name his sister said all the time while being with him. The boy's voice was so soothing it sent shivers right down his spine.

From that day on he followed the boy everywhere he went, He followed him in school, He followed him to his home, He watched him sleep,He followed him everywhere he went and watched everything he did in his day. The boy eventually understood that someone was watching him, The boy always was very smart, He started frequently looking behind his shoulder to see if someone was watching him,but luckily he was always faster and quickly hid himself before the boy could see him.

The boy looked more beautiful with every passing day,He started getting skinnier and he had huge bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. The boy flinched when somebody touched him,He automatically pushed them away even if it was his own sister,He couldn't be happier with it, because seeing somebody touch his property made him red with fury.

He just wanted to hug and kiss the boy,He wanted the boy writhing beneath him,He wanted the boy to moan his name and beg for more. He licked his lips at the thought, oh yes soon it would be reality, He would soon have the boy in his grasp and then he would never let him go. He would keep him as his perfect little pet who would always be loyal to him.

He grinned as he followed the boy, It was already very late, because the boy spent a lot of his time in the Library and today was one of those late nights. He took the rag soaked in chloroform out from his pocket, He carefully sneaked up on the boy, He covered his face with the rag, The boy tried fighting back, but the boy's strength is nothing against his strength.

The boy eventually gave up and fell asleep. He grinned and gently picked the boy up bridal style. Yes, now this boy was his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy was finally here with him, Now they can finally be together forever, He sighed dreamily at the thought, He smiled when he saw the boy open his gorgeous brown eyes.The boy became panicked quickly when he saw himself tied up. The boy's eyes darted around the dark room,He chuckled quietly at the boy's fright. "Who's there?" The boy asked while desperately trying to get out of his bindings.

 He chuckled and turned on the lights, revealing himself, He was wearing simple black jeans and a yellow T-shirt, while the boy only had his underwear on, He licked his lips at the sight. He moved closer to the boy, a grin playing on his pale red lips. "Just me Dipper."

The boy's eyes widened, The boy looked scared, It was such a delectable sight, He loved it, The boy tried to look tough to hide his fear, "How do you know my name? And Why am I here?" The boy asked this as he desperately tried to break free.

He grinned and caressed the boy's cheek,He smiled and sighed dreamily. "You're here because I wanted you and lovers need to know eachothers names silly."

The boy's eyes widened once more,The boy flinched as he caressed his cheek, The boy glared at him and spat in his face. "Let me go! I don't want to be here."

He continued smiling and wiped the spit off of his face, "It isn't nice to spit at your lover."He started pulling Dipper's underwear down,He looked up at The boy, to see few tears appear in the corners of his eyes." Please sir let me go! You're scaring m-me. "

He smiled widely and Kissed the boy's forehead, "Don't call me sir, my name is Bill and this is the name you're going to moan tonight." He pulled The boy's underwear down completely, leaving The boy's small length exposed to his eyes,He forced the boy on his hands and knees, He pushed three dry fingers inside of the boy as he started stretching him.

The boy screamed in pain and tears fell down his cheeks, He rubbed the boy's sides in which he thought was a comforting way, but only ended up freaking the boy out more, He soon removed his fingers, but ended up replacing it with something much, much bigger, He pushed himself inside the boy.

The boy beneath him cried out in pain,Tears kept falling down his cheeks, He loved seeing the boy like this, Completely at his mercy. He started moving, He moaned at the feeling the boy was so tight and hot around him,It felt amazing, He continued thrusting inside and out of the boy.

The boy was quietly whimpering and just laying there not even fighting back, He grinned, He knew that the boy would love this,Him stopping fighting meant that he loved it... Right? Of course it did that was such a stupid thought, He continued moving until he came inside the boy,He moaned loudly, There was a mixture of blood and semen leaking out from the boy.

He smiled and brought the boy into an kiss, The boy whimpered, but didn't try moving away,He pushed his tongue down The boy's throat, The boy quietly gagged, Tears were falling down the boy's pale cheeks.

He grinned and pulled away from the boy,saliva coming from both of their mouths. He snuggled with the boy, He pulled The boy close to his chest, "I love you Pinetree." He smiled widely and sighed happily. Finally this boy was his and now that he was he would never ever let him go. This was the last thing he thought before he fell into deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment.  
> It always makes me happy to see you guys enjoying my oneshots, Also criticism is welcomed to.
> 
> ~Have a nice day Poppets


End file.
